


Not without you

by masterlokisev159



Series: Angst Tony fics 2020 [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: The last time Steve saw Tony, he’d reached out his hand and told Tony he was not leaving him, that Tony was the best friend he’d ever had. The last time Steve heard Tony’s voice, Tony had confessed his love and told him he hoped to see him again someday.Now they’re in the Battle World. Steve hasn’t heard from Tony in months. The Beyonder has Tony in his arms.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Angst Tony fics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785058
Comments: 29
Kudos: 209
Collections: Team Angst





	Not without you

**Author's Note:**

> An Avengers Assemble fic for the bingo fill: Mind control
> 
> Context from canon: The Avengers and other heroes fought against Ultron but things went south. Tony was taken over by Ultron and the only way to save him was for Strange to put Tony in the no-tech dimension, where he would survive but not be able to leave or come back with the team. The original team said their goodbye and Steve and Tony's was heartfelt, and when the team returned to the tower, they could only speak to Tony from the other dimension, but they couldn't see him or touch him.
> 
> In this fic, Steve continued to talk to Tony until a villain (the Beyonder) took parts of all dimensions and pieced them all together to make Battle World. This is where we are now...
> 
> NOTE: It is not directly mentioned whether the person has been raped or not but there are implications. Please be aware of the tags.

Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It wasn’t possible, not in any universe. But clearly it was because this wasn’t the first time he was seeing it.

“He’s just so gorgeous isn’t he? I think you’ll fine he’s a perfectly good soldier. Been so well behaved.” The Beyonder smiled, and Steve had never wanted to smack the suspenders off him more.

“Steve, don’t.” Natasha said quietly, holding him back before he could charge up and wring the guys neck. But this wasn’t their typical average bad guy. He couldn’t be to have found-

“Tony Stark. That’s his name isn’t it?” The Beyonder taunted, curling a hand under Tony’s jaw. Then ever so gently, he pulled Tony’s face towards him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Tony didn’t say anything. He simply let it happen just like before.

Steve’s blood boiled with rage. To see Tony like this after so long was unacceptable. And it was like this every time. This was only the third encounter but each time, Steve let him slip away. He lost Tony over and over. 

**_“I’ll destroy everything you’re doing! The Avengers will stop you!” Steve cried, holding his shield up in triumph. Behind him, Avengers old and new (and even Loki) had come together to take down the Beyonder in his fortress. They had stormed the fortress that had concealed itself in the Battle World for far too long and had finally managed to enter the main room where the very Battle Master himself sat. But of course, it wasn’t that simple._ **

**_“Ho ho! Come then Captain! I’m sure you have no problem trying to take me down. But can you hurt one of your own?” The Beyonder’s laugh echoed all the way from his throne. Then he lifted his hand up and waved._ **

**_The white wall of the square room, shifted and morphed into an unrecognizable cavern. Then from the hole created walked a new being. A man in simple cotton clothes that had been torn and were slightly bloody. A man with the mechanical skeleton of Iron man boots on his feet and Iron man gauntlets on his hands. A man with a glowing blue center in his chest and a beard that covered a fair part of his lower face._ **

**_Steve’s body froze. His eyes widened at the sight._ **

**_“Iron man?” Steve whispered and somehow he knew the rest of the team were just as shocked. They couldn’t believe it. How could they?_ **

**_Tony didn’t say a word. He didn’t even blink. His deep brown eyes that were normally so full of life were glazed and hazy, and it didn’t seem like he was focusing on anything. Certainly not on the group of heroes he had once known and loved. And definitely not on the man he’d confessed his love to._ **

**_No. Something was massively wrong. Tony wasn’t even smiling. His face was totally impassive and Steve could see bruises and scabs on his arms. Injuries._ **

**_A snap pulled Steve’s eyes away from Iron man but only for a moment. He caught a glimpse of the Beyonder’s smirk and his raised hand._ **

**_“Iron warrior. Come here.”_ **

**_The pieces fell into place and Steve connected the dots instantly. That explained it. That would be the only reason why Tony was looking at the Beyonder, slack jawed and lifeless. Fixated, Tony’s body walked towards the Beyonder like a moth drawn to a flame._ **

**_“You see Captain.” The Beyonder said casually, holding his hand out for Tony to take. “I did my research. This battle world-this magnificent place I’ve created? It’s for my experiment. I want to see you all fight. And what better way to fight than to take away someone’s true love?”_ **

**_Steve’s whole body shook with barely contained rage. Distantly he felt Carol squeeze his shoulder but all he could see was Tony. His Tony, the one they’d lost to the no-tech dimension. The one he’d spoken to every night since, through thick and thin and who’s voice would die out every time he thought he was alone._ **

**_The same man, the same hero who had let out a few tears when he thought Steve wasn’t tuning in. The same man who had just wanted to feel the touch of another. Had wanted to escape the cruel imprisonment of the no-tech dimension._ **

**_The hero who had given up everything to save them. And had been so alone since._ **

**_Tony. Who had said he loved Steve and would give anything to feel him one more time._ **

**_Steve had genuinely been afraid. He hadn’t heard from Tony in weeks and to suddenly learn that he had been here and in the hands of another-a villain?!_ **

**_“Let. Him. Go.” He said in a deadly quiet tone. He wasn’t joking. That was his fella. And this creep was pawing him._ **

**_“I found him you know. He was alone. Didn’t have anyone with him.” The Beyonder sighed, like he was telling a fairy-tale. A tragic tale as opposed to Steve’s worst nightmare. “He was cold. Hungry. Tired-“_ **

**_“Stop it.”_ **

**_“Didn’t know where he was. Apparently he thought he was dead. But that wasn’t the case.” The Beyonder clicked his tongue and leaned forward, putting his other hand on Tony’s cheek. To Steve’s horror, Tony didn’t even flinch. His eyes were lost in some vision none of them could see._ **

**_Steve couldn’t believe that he was seeing Tony after so long. But he hated the Beyonder with every fiber of being. This shouldn’t have been their reuniting. Tony shouldn’t have seemed as untouchable as he’d been in that dimension._ **

**_“He was just scared. You know what that can do to a person? Even a hero?”_ **

**_Steve couldn’t accept this. He wouldn’t._ **

**_The Beyonder glanced at Steve and his smile broadened._ **

**_“It makes them weak.” He said and suddenly yanked Tony’s whole body into his lap until Tony was completely trapped in his arms, his body obviously weaker than it had ever been. Then, with an obvious smile in Steve’s direction, the Beyonder tipped Tony’s chin up and sealed his mouth with his own. At this, Tony finally did move and seemed to try and pull out of the kiss. His body kicked in protest and he tried to pull away and face Steve but the Beyonder’s hold was too firm, sliding a hand into Tony's hair and forcing his head back. He wouldn’t let Tony even look and that burned._ **

**_“LET HIM GO! STOP IT!” Steve roared and suddenly a flurry of movement enveloped him._ **

**_Carol’s bolts flew. Strange’s magic streaked across. Even Loki’s blasts made an appearance._ **

**_The whole room was full of chaos, forcing the Beyonder to pull away from his captive and deflect the blows. He knew he should’ve been leading the team but Steve only had eyes on one thing._ **

**_“TONY!” He screamed, and to his relief, Tony’s eyes fluttered and his head shifted ever so slightly in Steve’s direction and this time, the Beyonder didn’t stop him._ **

**_“St...” Tony tried to whisper but his eyes slid shut as his body went completely limp, clearly exhausted from whatever was controlling him. To Steve’s horror, one of the Beyonder’s underlings appeared from one of the morphing walls and rushed forward to take Tony’s body from the Beyonder. Then he started to take Tony away._ **

**_“NO!” Steve screamed but it was already too late. Tony was lost to him again, and this time he had been given a chance to save him._ **

They were out in the open this time. Just the sand beneath their feet and none of the Beyonder’s gimmicks. No fortress or morphing walls or ways for the Beyonder to make a quick escape with Tony. And this time Tony was completely free from any Iron man equipment. He was only wearing a skin tight white body suit and Steve recognized it instantly as a white version of his black under-suit. In the past, Steve had adored the neon lines on Tony’s body, often envisioning a moment where he’d trace them carefully, before ripping the whole thing off and making Tony his. Now the Beyonder had turned that into a mockery too.

The body suit concealed any more injuries Tony could’ve had, but when Steve saw his face, he nearly saw red. There was a large bruise on his cheek and finger prints peeking out of his collar. And his hands were shaking by his sides despite the forced control.

_I’m gonna kill that bastard._

Steve was running out of patience. If it wasn’t for the plan Carol and Sam had discussed with him, he didn’t think he’d be standing here so calmly. That and Natasha’s careful eye watching his back. They all wanted Tony back, but it was so much more personal for the core team. The original team. Tony was theirs and to have a chance at getting him back after losing him to Ultron was just-

They couldn’t lose the chance. They couldn’t fail him again.

“You’re controlling him.” Steve commented, letting his eyes catalog Tony carefully. 

Every time the Beyonder brought him to their fights, Steve would see something new. There were always new bruises but there were other things that worried him too. The first time, he had noticed how overgrown his hair had become. The second time, he’d noticed how much thinner Tony had become. Now this time he could see something else. 

Tony’s eyes were duller, and with that bruise on his face he looked so much more vulnerable. He looked more tired. That brightness was missing. His spark was gone.

_Oh Shellhead._

Steve’s thoughts had progressively spiraled after seeing Tony the first time. He’d lost so many nights since. How could he _not_ blame himself for not searching for Tony? Maybe if he’d gone out and explored the Battle World himself, he would’ve found Tony searching for him too. He’d probably have laughed and said something sly if they’d met. Something like _Hey Cap, long time no see_ , or _what? You thought being trapped in a totally different dimension would stop me?_

Steve would’ve probably hugged him. He doubted he would’ve been able to resist.

**_“You wouldn’t leave any of us. We’re not going to abandon you.”_ **

**_“I like to think I work best when I’m alone Cap. But the truth is..._ **

**_...I’m better because you’re my friend.”_ **

Taking a deep breath, Steve held his shield out and began to walk a little to the side, taking a fighting stance.

“Tony? If you can hear me, I’m not leaving you. Not this time.”

Bemused, the Beyonder started to laugh. “Nice try. He doesn’t remember anything.”

Steve didn’t buy that. Tony was too smart to fall prey like that. And Tony had tried to say his name that first time, Steve was certain.

“I remember.” Steve said loudly, focusing solely on Tony’s blank stare. On the dulled eyes that were far too empty. “I remember everything. Every word you said while you were trapped. And I’m not leaving you.”

“You might as well quit it now. He’s as good as-“

“It wasn’t worth it!” Steve shouted over him, feeling his throat start to close because he needed Tony to hear this and he couldn’t let himself believe Tony wasn’t gonna come back to him. “You gave me a home. But when you were gone, it was like I had lost it again. I was back in the ice. Losing you...”

Steve sucked in a deep breath and let go. “Losing you because of Ultron, wasn’t worth it. At least not to me.”

Then, turning to his left, Steve lifted his hand and brought it down in one swing.

“What makes you think-“ But before the Beyonder could say anything else, Strange’s portal began to open up behind him, and just as Steve had hoped, he took a second to stare at it. And that second was enough.

He turned to Tony and yelled.

“Fall backwards, I’ll catch you!” And hoped and prayed that Tony would understand because if he didn’t, Steve would lose him again and-

_Please, Tony can’t have forgotten that. He can’t have. Shellhead, if you’re still in there, please-_

Tony’s eyes flickered, just for a second. Then he started to take a step back but his body seemed to shake at the resistance. But that wasn’t a problem because Steve had thought of that too. He’d thought of everything he could.

“Sam!” Steve said sharply into his com and out of a separate portal emerged Sam and Carol, with their arms outstretched. And Steve ran forward.

“Captain, don’t mess with my experiment-“

“Eat fist, jackass!” Clint cried, jumping out of the portal with Thor and that definitely wasn’t part of the plan but Steve wasn’t complaining.

“Cap, go!” Nat yelled and Steve didn’t stop. He ran like his life depended on it. And when Tony was only a few feet away from his outstretched hands-

“Ah, ah, ah, I don’t think so Captain-“ The Beyonder mocked, although he was clearly out of breath, but still, he reached out and grabbed Tony’s arm and Tony let out a cry of pain.

“TONY!” Steve screamed, but a roar drowned him out and suddenly the Hulk appeared behind the pair.

The Hulk roared, prompting the Beyonder to let go and this time Steve leapt towards Tony, pushing past the sand to grab Tony by both arms, locking him in his grip. Tony gasped and fell back with the momentum and Steve managed to shove them both through the portal, curling a hand around Tony’s head to soften the blow. They both fell to the hard floor of Avengers tower and Steve all but collapsed on Tony’s prone form.

The portal closed behind them as planned. Steve heaved a sigh and pushed himself up, slipping his hands out from under Tony to plant them beside Tony’s face. 

Tony was unconscious and Steve figured that was from pulling Tony out of the Beyonder’s control so quickly, his body couldn’t cope with the stress. But then again...

_God, what has he done to you? You’re so thin. And...those marks..._

“Tony, can you hear me? Tony?” Steve pressed his ear to Tony’s chest and felt the slow rise and fall. And when he lifted his head, he saw Tony’s eyes start to move. Slowly, those pale lids started to flutter and Steve felt his hands shake because those dark circles were so prominent, it was almost horrifying.

“That’s it. Wake up for me, that’s it.” Steve ordered him gently, feeling a weight lift of his shoulders when Tony groaned and opened his eyes. They didn’t really focus until Steve leaned closer to check in case they were still hazy, but thankfully, when Tony caught sight of him, he seemed to follow him.

“St-Ste-“ Tony tried to speak but his body shook and broke into a stream of coughs. He sounded like he’d swallowed a packet of nails.

“Hey, easy, easy.” Steve said firmly because Tony was always prone to being reckless and that hadn’t changed.

Tony’s coughs calmed down after a moment. Then he simply lay there with his eyes closed, taking in deep breaths. It was worrying because Tony’s body looked so frail now and with his long matted hair and his hollow cheeks, he almost looked sick. 

_That nasty blue-black bruise. The finger prints on his neck..._

“Hey, listen.” Steve watched his chest rise and fall with a laser stare. He was too afraid to look away, just in case. “You’re safe, okay? Iron man?”

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment. But then, he shifted a little and opened his eyes again. This time, they met Steve’s instantly.

“I-you said...”

“Easy.”

“...M’ssed me?” Tony croaked, and though it sounded like his typical sarcasm, Steve could see the shadow of fear in his tired eyes. They seemed so lifeless now and Steve had never hated anything more the Beyonder. God, what if Tony had lost hope and not thought they’d come for him? Surely he’d known?

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s good to have you back.” Steve swallowed and started to blink rapidly, feeling for all the world like he really had let Tony down. How had he let the man he loved, fall into the hands of that- _that monster?_

“Cap...m’ I dreaming?” The words were whispered and Tony’s eyes slowly shifted from Steve to the ceiling behind him. “Wh’re am I?”

“You’re in Stark tower.” Steve felt something cold slide down his cheeks and instantly wanted to pull Tony into his arms. But he couldn’t. He had to keep calm, because Tony had been kidnapped and mind controlled for months now and was likely traumatized by what he’d gone through. And what that man could’ve forced him into.

Steve had to clap a hand to his mouth to hide his own sob, feeling his eyes burn. What if the Beyonder had really hurt Tony? What if he had gone even further...

_The finger prints..._

“S’ cold, Cap.” Tony sighed, blinking tiredly up at Steve again and Steve distantly realized that Tony was trembling and trying to reach for him with one hand. “C-could you...”

Steve didn’t hesitate then. He couldn’t hold back anymore and as a wave of emotions swamped his entire being, he slipped his arms around Tony and sat them both up, pulling Tony into a tight hug. Then he held on like he was afraid to let go and cried into Tony’s hair, keeping Tony close because this was the first time he’d gotten to touch him since Tony was trapped and they had been through so much even then and Tony was _so weak_ -

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Shellhead.” Steve choked and cried into Tony’s dirt caked hair, not able to stop. He sucked in a breath and continued to hide his sobs in Tony’s hair.

In his arms, Tony’s shoulders shook but no noise came out and somehow, the feeling of Tony's fingers trying to find purchase in his suit made the whole situation so much worse. Feeling his heart plummet, Steve hugged him even tighter.

They stayed like that for a while. Tony didn’t move and Steve got the feeling Tony had finally passed out again from exhaustion. It was only when the others returned and pulled him away that he was able to let Tony go. While his hands released him, he couldn’t look away, even when Dr. Strange was taking Tony’s vitals and the others were crowding him.

He had Tony back. But the damage...

He hoped Tony still remembered that night. That he had used that to stay strong. 

_I should’ve said more._

_**“Steve...I’m so sorry...”** _

_**Steve lay on the bed and sighed. Even though they could still talk to Tony, not being able to see him and touch him had been a low blow. The team was suffering and this was only the first few weeks.** _

_**“It’s okay Tony.” Steve said quietly and buried his head in the pillow. Tony wouldn’t know Steve was in his room. He wasn’t there to see it.** _

_**“No...it’s not.”** _

_**“I’ll get you back.”** _

_**“...yeah.”** _

_**They were both silent. Then-** _

_**“Hey Steve?”** _

_**Steve didn’t say anything. He knew Tony knew he was listening. He would always listen to Tony even if it was the wrong decision in the end.** _

_**“I love you Cap. I hope I get to see you again someday. Thank you...for everything.”** _

“His vitals are stable. But his blood pressure is low and he’s badly starved and dehydrated. And I don’t think he’s slept in a week.” Strange said, pulling Steve right out of his thoughts. No wonder Tony had just passed out. Right now, he was still lying on the ground but at least he was safe.

“There’s injuries. Signs of...” Strange eyed Steve carefully before speaking. “Long term abuse. And that mind control...he’ll need help to recover.”

Steve couldn’t say a thing. All he could do was listen with an empty gaze and a broken heart.

We’re lucky.” Strange continued, seeming to read the room. Everyone didn’t really know what to think and the original team was definitely taking this hard. Steve knew because he could see the guilt on their faces, in the same way that he felt it weighing down his heart. “He wouldn’t have made it if we’d waited any longer. You did good.”

“Oh sure. He was only molested by that-“

“Clint.” Nat interrupted, jerking her head at Steve with a frown. Beside her, the Hulk and Thor’s eyes dropped down in resignation. Sam’s expression was carefully blank. 

“Captain.” Steve turned to Strange. “I'll do a full check up later but I really think someone should stay with him tonight. It would be good to help him feel more grounded and maybe if one of his closest friends stayed with him while he slept-“

“I’ll keep an eye on him. I’ll protect him.” He said quietly because he didn’t need to have it spelled out for him and maybe that was the right thing to say after all. The others were looking a little more relieved and Strange was staring back at him with bleak approval.

“It’s okay.” Steve murmured, looking at Tony’s pale face. “He’ll be okay.”

_I should’ve said. I shouldn’t have held it against you._

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> I had such fun writing this since I've never written an Avengers Assemble fic. Please do let me know what you think :)
> 
> Please do comment and if you have any questions, please ask!
> 
> Update: A new chapter of Take me out Tonight will be updated tomorrow and the next chapter of The Red String is currently being written. Thank you for your patience and support!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Prisoner (Lost Without You Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278332) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever)




End file.
